


An Excercise in Losing Control

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Job-Offer, Lana's found out Cyril's been cheating, she blows off Archer only to rethink that. Because what happiness has playing it safe and being responsible gotten her? So maybe she won't feel better, but at least she can't feel worse. Not when he's doing that thing with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excercise in Losing Control

     The phone rings at 2:23, and Lana doesn't have to check her caller id to know it's Archer. Cyril had been calling all day, since the disaster at Odin, and had stopped around 11. 2:23 was definitely a Sterling Archer moment. Lana sighed.  
  
     "So it's gonna sound like-"  
  
     "Don't hang up, just listen, you idiot. Look, I'm sorry you're not an idiot, you're just....Just listen, god. I'm coming over to your place and I'm bringing a pizza and we can just you know, hang out or whatever. Unless you're banging Cyril right now, which... don't know why you picked up the phone. Unless you were just that _bored_. In which case, hi, Cyril, you absolute shithead moron." Archer was in his car, outside Lana's apartment. He had been ready to just storm up, but she'd been shooting him like a  _lot_ lately, it felt like tonight he could maybe try to avoid that particular fate.  
  
     "I'm not  _banging_ Cyril, we just broke up, remember? When we walked in on him, screwing the slut of Odin-lon." Lana picked at a fingernail, sitting up in bed. She shouldn't be on the phone at... 2:26 am, talking to Sterling Archer about her ex boyfriend. Other ex boyfriend.   
  
     "Odin-lon? It's like you're not even trying. And yeah, cause we totally never banged right after we broke up." Archer let silence sting for a minute before he almost felt like an asshole. " _Sorry_ , I'm really trying to not be shitty here. Just let me in and try not to shoot me, okay?"   
  
     Lana let him up, and there actually was pizza like he'd said. He'd even remembered she didn't _hate_ it with pineapples on it. There was wine, too, which she didn't hate, either. Especially after three glasses, she actually felt...not run over by a high speed train.  
  
   "I just don't understand, you know? I just don't get it. I mean, look at me. I'm hot. I'm a cool ass  _spy,_ for shit's sake. I mean,  _Cyril?_ " Lana whined, and almost forgot who she was talking to, she had mostly meant to be crying into her wine glass.   
  
    Archer tried to remember that in her flannel pajamas, half drunk, and crying over  _Cyril_ , he wasn't supposed to be finding her attractive. If was honest, he almost always did. And if he was honest, he could admit coming over here, the thought about revenge banging was still definitely rolling around in his head. So he kissed her, like that was some kind of answer to anything she'd asked, and to his surprise she kissed back, hard.   
  
     "Tell me you love me." She whispered between angry kisses, setting her wine glass down and letting him take off her pajama top.   
  
      "Lana, I do love you, stupid." If she called him on it, he was prepared to act way drunker than he was to own up to saying that. But it wasn't far from the truth. Even when he hated her, he could theorize he probably always loved her. Even when he was awful to her; even when she shot him. His hands clawed at her panties, touching familiar curves along the way. Even if their love life had always been a mess, they'd always done this well. And if this was what she needed....seemed like a win-win to Archer.   
  
     She sat up, suddenly, and broke away for a second.   
  
     "This is a really bad idea isn't it? I mean, nothing we haven't you know, done before. But still." Lana bit her lip, and didn't miss the way that almost made him drool. "Cyril was  _supposed_ to be the good guy, though. The one who never hurt me, the one who was safe and nothing like you." She didn't mean it harshly, even as his fingers traced her hips, even as he said he loved her, she knew they weren't  _right_ even if they felt good. "But the good guy hurt me too and, god," She pushed Archer back against her pillows, swinging a leg over him to saddle his crotch. What would be the harm in betraying safety if it never kept her safe? What if, even if they weren't right it was okay to just feel _good?_   "Promise to do that thing with your tongue I like?"  
  
     Pulling her down, Archer nodded as he mashed their mouths together in a way he could only hope deleted Cyril from actual existence. Or at least would keep him up at night.  
  
    Dipping his hands between her legs, Archer felt Lana lean into him harder, keeping him pressed down to the pillow and the headboard. She whimpered into his mouth so lightly it made him want to  _taste_ , so he grabbed her ass and pulled her core up to his face, making sure to  _do that tongue thing_ , that had his name hissing between her lips. Digging his hands into her thighs, he held her as she writhed and rocked, riding out the shocks of pleasure as they came; as she came.   
  
    When she finally sank back to his lap, kissing his face gingerly, no longer on the fence about the  _if_ they should be doing this, she lifted her hips over his cock and slid into a rhythm she could  _feel_ drive him crazy. Rocking against him, Lana felt a drip of sweat slide down her back as she gripped the back of Archer's neck, pulling him in closer as she built up speed.   
  
     He jerked against her, reminded all at once  _one_ of the reasons it was reasonable for him to love her. He wanted the waves of how  _good_ this was to take him away, but he wanted to focus, to keep his eyes open on her, watch her enjoy this as much as he was.   
  
    He came suddenly, surprising them both, almost, and he held his breath as she tightened around him afterwards; still naked, and slick with sweat, he slid them down the bed until they were laying on top of her sheets, still naked and breathless. She let his lips linger near her forehead and tried not to let herself  _think_ about this too much; some sex was too good to rationalize, too good to think about.   
  
   When she fell asleep, Archer felt Lana relax against him; it felt more intimate than any position they'd ever dared before, and it almost made him feel sorry that she'd hate him again in the morning. Almost. Maybe she wouldn't shoot him though, which would still be a plus. 


End file.
